


Saved by my friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: My Friend [5]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, During Canon, Fix-It, Forehead Touching, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Another fix-it for my fix-it series, set during & after the Little Sister sequenceOr,The sidekick has arrived to save the hero.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta, Eleanor Lamb & Subject Delta
Series: My Friend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Saved by my friend

_“Augustus Sinclair has been sited within the facility. He will attempt to reach Subject Delta. All Family duties are hereby suspended until he is found.”_ Lamb spoke into the microphone on her sheet-covered desk. Delta could already feel the Little Sister's heart thudding in her little chest at being so close to Lamb. But at those words his panic only rose, making a little whimper fall from the girl’s lips. He tried to calm himself, for the girl’s sake as much as his, but he couldn’t get rid of the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that Augustus was in danger. He was in danger, Delta needed to get to him, he needed to protect his only friend from the wrath of Lamb’s followers. That fell through when Eleanor spoke up again, asking him to gather the pieces of a Big Sister suit for her, & he couldn’t say no.

“I’m sure Sinclair will be alright, Father, but we have to hurry up now.” She assured him, & he calmed down ever so slightly. He trusted his little girl. He knew he had to focus on her first, while she was still weak from what Lamb had done to her. He’d tear Lamb limb from limb for that, for hurting his daughter, for ripping her away from him & abusing her for all those years while he was down under & unable to protect her.

Augustus could manage, at least for these few minutes until Delta was able to be there to protect him.

“Chief? Oh my god, Delta! No, no, no, no. Delta, wake up!” A voice suddenly rang out in Delta’s head, one he couldn’t have been happier to hear. Yet the Little Sister turned around every which way she could, & she only saw the augmented visions of the splicers standing around & doing nothing, none of them resembling the chubby Southern gentleman Delta came to associate with that voice.

“Hang on, kid. I’ll get ya out, jus’ hang on for me.” Augustus’ voice was thick with tears, & very distantly Delta could feel hands on his real body, grasping at his arms & the bonds holding him to the table.

“Father, you have to hurry! Mother’s people are heading for your cell, they’re planning on taking Sinclair!” With renewed vigour & a painful fear gripping at his heart, Delta forced the Little Sister to run through the white halls of her fever dream, picking up the pieces of the Big Sister suit without much hesitation, completely ignoring all of the ‘angels’ that waited to be harvested.

Coming to the gloves hanging in some sort of locker room, a Big Sister’s shriek filled the air, & the sounds of gunshots followed it, “Stay away from him ya ghoul!” Delta heard through his body, & the reality was once replaced by the fantasy version of Rapture as the Little Sister snatched up the gloves, running back all the way towards Eleanor’s quarantine chamber.

“Almost there, Father!” Eleanor sounded elated as the Little Sister ran into the quarantine chamber & Delta felt like smiling. When she saved the little girl from her torment as a Little Sister, Delta was thrown back into his own body, the sounds of gunshot even louder than before. He lifted his arm without straining, the shackles no longer there, & with a snap of his finger he set the Big Sister on fire.

“Delta!” Augustus’ face suddenly filled his vision, his lip bleeding & his hair tussled, but otherwise he was safe & _alive._ Delta held out a hand, cupping Augustus’ cheek & wishing more than ever he could say something, assure his friend that he was safe, thank him for protecting him. He settled for bringing him closer & pressing their foreheads together for a brief but intimate moment.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but we need to hurry up & leave before Mother sends the entirety of Rapture after us.” Eleanor suddenly ran through the door, jumping over the corpse of the other Big Sister. Augustus gave Delta a small smile, pulling the giant up off the table. Delta placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder & looked to his daughter. He was ready to get out.


End file.
